bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Rhapsody Kaito
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820206 |no = 8082 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 70, 75, 95, 100, 105, 125, 129, 133, 137, 141, 145 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 94, 102, 110, 118, 126, 134, 142, 150, 158, 164, 172, 180, 188, 196, 204, 212 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 94, 101, 108, 115, 122, 129, 136, 143, 150, 157, 164, 171, 178, 184, 190, 196, 202, 208, 214 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songster who appeared from another world. His blue hair and matching scarf gave off the illusion that he moved like water on stage, as his fluid voice and dance moves carried him from one side of the platform to the other. Ever graceful, and possessing the gentlemanly charm of a prince, it is rumored that he stole the hearts of countless ladies who attended his concerts. Kaito continued performing even as the great war with the gods loomed near, believing that the power of his music could serve to bring joy and peace to the people of Grand Gaia. The hope and encouragement that filled the atmosphere as he sang engulfed everything around him, much like the incredible force of a tidal wave that swallows everything in its path. According to some written accounts, Kaito began occasionally performing with the other singers from the ruins, hinting at the possibility of a mysterious bond they may all have shared. |summon = I'm here to sing for you, Summoner. Are you ready for my songs to make your heart dance with joy? |fusion = Your support is music to my ears. It gives me the energy I need to sing with all my might! |evolution = I've composed a symphony in my heart to thank you for helping me grow. Would you like to hear it? | hp_base = 4616 |atk_base = 1533 |def_base = 1577 |rec_base = 1278 | hp_lord = 6155 |atk_lord = 2045 |def_lord = 2103 |rec_lord = 1705 | hp_anima = 6898 |rec_anima = 1507 |atk_breaker = 2243 |def_breaker = 1905 |atk_guardian = 1847 |def_guardian = 2301 |rec_guardian = 1606 |def_oracle = 2004 | hp_oracle = 5858 |rec_oracle = 2002 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 260 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Aquatic Symphony |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def and 30% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present, high chance of large boost to BB gauge when attacked and mitigates 5% of damage received |lsnote = 80% chance to fill 7-8 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Aqua Bolero |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all enemies & large boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 260 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |sbb = Kaito's Digital Wave |sbbdescription = 19 combo Water attack on all enemies, large boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken by half for 1 turn |sbbnote = 120% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820205 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Kaito3 }}